Tyrant - Life is not always what it seems
by thevoiceofreasonsyrt
Summary: What would happen if the world of RWBY took a different turn... (Sorry about any ' marks being turned into f's, my freaking text doc got corrupted, and my paste wouldn't work!)


::Chapter 1 Prologue::  
Welcome, to the world of Tyrant. This world is a world full of creatures known as "Fiends" they come in all shapes and sizes, but almost all of them are pure black, filled with hatred, and are ruled by one king. Often times they come in the form of Animals, but some of the more powerful Fiends can look like machines or unknown monsters. The people on this planet are mostly normal earthlings, but sometimes, there is a human born with an extreme sense of fighting skills, and a never ending power of will. These people are commonly known as "Defenders", but that is not all that there is to them. When born the world people don ft know that they are Defenders. They must go through a serious problem in their life, or even a near death crisis. Once that happens the "defender" inside them awakens, and they see a bright light, often confused with the light to go to heaven. If they reach inside, they will be able to pull out something called a "soul weapon". When the soul weapon is pulled they are changed forever, and cannot return to the lives that they once lived. They will need to devote the life that they got from the weapon to clearing away the darkness. But is that all there is to the life of the defenders? Probably not, because at one point 40 years ago, all known trace of the defenders was wiped out, but many of the awakened defenders went on to have kids, and the chain carried on. But no one person on Tyrant knows why or how they all were wiped out. Who knows what will happen to this world in the future? Lets find out.

::Chapter 2 Bad Day::  
"I fm currently walking home from defense class with my 3 friends, Jack, Molly, and Tod. It fs going to be hard to fall asleep tonight, I plan on asking Molly out tomorrow! I hope everything goes well!" Tod says, "Max, you want to come over later?" Max is the main Character in this story, He has blue Spikish hair, and wears a blue striped White Shirt. Max says, "Sure, I got a lot of time to kill anyway" Molly says, "Well my path splits here, see you guys tomorrow!" Everyone else says, "see you!" and continues walking. Max thinks, "Man... I really hope I can do this right... but something isn't right... I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow, but I don ft know what... I hope it fs nothing too bad!" Jack says, "I'm going to see if I can sprint the rest of the way to my house! See you guys tomorrow!" then he sprints along the trail. Max says, "Well let's get going." Tod says, "*yawn* Yea lets go" -The next day the four friends are walking to defense classes once again. Max says, "Good morning gang, everyone have a good night?" Molly says, "Kind of, I had a weird feeling something was going to happen today so it was kind of hard to fall asleep..." Jack says, "You too? I couldn't fall asleep for crap last night because I kept feeling like I wouldn't wake up if I fell asleep!" Tod says, "Guys! Two wolf fiends in the field!" Max says, "Alright guys you know what to do! Molly and Tod take the one to the left, me and jack will take out the one on the right!" Molly &amp; Tod say, "Got it!" Max says, 'Then let's go!" Max jumps behind the wolf but it kicks him back into a nearby tree, and attacks jack. Jack screams, "Let go you filthy fiend! Stop!" Max try fs to get up, but his ankle is stuck into a hole in the ground and he can ft move it. He then looks over to Molly and Tod, only to find that they were already killed by the other wolf fiend. Max thinks to himself, "Crap... I couldn't make it in time..." The wolf fiends call more over and by the time he realizes it, Max is surrounded by 4 more Wolf Fiends. Max then sees a small light. Max thinks, "Alright... it's not like I'm able to move, might as well go to the light... I'm dead anyway might as well not make it any more painful..." Max reaches into the light and, he notices something is off. Max thinks, "No way... are you serious? A soul weapon?!" Max's thoughts were not wrong. He pulls out a legendary soul weapon. When he looks around he notices he fs out of the ground, standing on his feet. Max screams at the top of his lungs, "TIME TO DIE YOU DAMN FREAKS!" Max swings around the karo blade, Chopping 4 of the wolves f heads off in a split second. He then notices more are coming. There fs about 30 of these Wolves running towards him at least 30 MPH without stopping. Max then puts both hands in the middle of the Karo Blade and pushes his left hand forward, and twists his right hand back and then pulls. The Karo Blade splits into 2 Scythes linked by a growing and shrinking chain. He then rushes into combat against the seemingly endless flow of Fiends. He completely obliterated them. It was over in a matter of seconds. He fought for what he thought was hours, for others it was like a flash of lightning. Max had fought the battle and won, but his friends had died. This was the heaviest price he could pay.

::Chapter 3 The Friends of the Light::  
I wake up in this dorm like every other day, and get ready for classes. I think to myself, "The same routine... every single day I wake up get dressed and walk to the academy, But I know almost no one. I wish something would change." While walking into the hallway thinking that, Max bumped into someone he wasn ft expecting. I say out loud, "Owwww... I'm sorry... wait c Reena?" Reena says, "Oh hey max! Sorry I wasn ft looking where I was going!" I say, "Oh, it fs fine..." Reena was the first person to talk to Max since he arrived at Hope, its natural since she lives in the same dorm. Guys live on the lower floors and Girls live in the upper floors, girls can come down to the lower floors but guys can ft go up to the upper floors without permission. And she has been in the same class with me in First AND Second year. Reena Terra is a bit taller than the average girl, she has orangish hair that she usually wears in a ponytail. Her weapon is 2 Dumbbells with spikes on them. She fs also a bit of a health nut. I say, "Well I fm going to get going to classes... see you wherever..." Reena says, "Wait! Can we walk there together? We never get a chance to talk and you don ft seem to talk to many people..." Max says, "Whatever, I honestly don ft care at this point. It fs true that no one ever talks to me, but I fm starting to get used to it." Reena then says, "Well I think its cause you are always pouting like that. Your atmosphere is hard to get used to. But I think if you warmed up to some people they might start to like you, honestly you have a good personality if they break down the barrier you put up around yourself." I then say, "It fs not like I try to 'put up a barrier' I honestly want people to talk to me, but no one ever does!" Max then realizes that Reena is talking to him like a normal person, maybe even like a friend. Reena says, "Well, I don ft mind talking to you..." I say, "What? You fre joking right? We don ft even know each other..." Reena replies with, "Does it matter? We can get to know each other now. Am I right?" I say in a quieter voice, "Don ft you have other friends that you can talk to? Maybe some that get along better with you?" Reena says, "Well what fs life without taking chances? Boring. I thought it might be fun to talk with you Max." I say, "Alright but I don ft really have anything to talk to you about..." Reena says, "Well let fs start spending more time together and stuff like this will become more natural. Okay?" Reena says that before looking at her watch. "Wha wha wha... WE ARE LATE!" I say, "What!? We gotta go let fs run!" Reena shouts, "Hurry!" Normally it wouldn ft be bad being only Three minutes late, but today is an important day, it fs the class registration day. Everyone is sorted base on year and skill level. If your late by more than Ten minutes, you automatically get bumped down a class level. Class S is the class for the best level Defenders, but they most times have had their Defender powers for about a decade already. I have about a 70% chance of making Class S if I fm not late. I say, "Reena let fs do it!" Reena says, "Right!" We both pull out our soul weapons and get ready to launch. We get ready to pull off a move we learned in second year. We learned that some Soul Weapons have three types of fighting. First the Melee attack or in other words the basic fighting with the weapon by swinging it into the enemy. Secondly a Ranged attack, mine allows me to split my Karo Blade into two Scythes that are linked by a chain that grows and shrinks, so I can throw it and bring it back, and then there is the third form. The ranged disposable weapon, it fs basically a gun. Mine requires it to be in form one. The Scythe blades retract and it turns basically into a steel pole. But one side opens up and launches small but powerful impact grenades. So that means I make it face behind me and... I fire it and go flying. It was pretty hard to get used to the landings but surprisingly the impact doesn't hurt living life forms, it only has the knockback. It only hurts Fiends. By the way Reena's second form lets the spike balls fly freely on again like mine on chains. Her third form requires it to be in first form too, and it launches the spikes on the balls at high pressure, so she can also be launched but its by the force of the weapon not force of explosion. Reena screams, "Weeee!" We barely get to Hope on time, But the problem is... we haven ft landed. I say, "We are going to have to pull a Slide Landing!" Reena says, "Got it!" We both turn in midair to meet the edge of the glass on the roof of hope to avoid breaking it. Then we fly down the edge and land right in the middle of hope." The Crown mumbles "Holy crap again?!" and "Really!? Why did they do that again!?" Yes, this is the second year in a row we have had to rush to school like this, but it was at the end of second year last time. By the time the crown settles down the third year class assignments are beginning. Arthur Undel the Head of Hope comes up and starts to speak. He is a tall man, looks no older than 25 years old, with a sharp white hairstyle and a dark green vest, and white clothes. Arthur says, "Welcome third years of the Hope training academy. I fll just get to the point this year instead of dragging the speech on. We announced last year we would be testing each of you but we left out a part. We will be testing your group efforts as well. We would like you all to form groups of three to four people and come up with a team name by next week. These people in your group will accompany you for the remainder of the year. Oh and if you fail to even create a group, you will be assigned automatically with someone else randomly. That is all. You are dismissed." the first words that pop into the air are, "Crap!" and "Hurray!" and some other mixed reactions. We now go to Max's current point of view. My only thoughts are "I only know Reena, if anything I need to get her on my side and fast!" I start searching around and see Reena is surrounded by dozens of people asking her to form a group, as I think that I'm screwed I hear "Sorry I already want to form a group with someone." And then she started walking towards me and says, "Max you haven't formed a group yet right?" She smiles cause she can see the relief on my face. I say, "Yea you want to make a group?" Reena says, "Yea I would like that." Now me and Reena have one week to find the other members on our team. I say to Reena, "Do you want to move out to the courtyard to start talking about people who might be good for the team?" Reena says, "Sure let's go." And thus we start the search for our team.

::Chapter 4 Team Trinnety Knights::  
I Say, "Well first off I want to get 4 people on our team. You got any ideas for the people?" Reena says, "Based on skill level there's two people I have in mind." I Say, "Really? Who?" Reena then says, "Alexander Drakmeer and Savana Ariata seem to be likely candidates for the team." I say, "I know Alex, but who fs Savana? I don ft think I know her..." Well at least I think I don ft. Reena says, "Savana is my roommate this year actually. I was talking to her the moment we had to make a team, she said she wanted to be in my team so I said that it would be okay if you agreed." Max says, "How does she act?" Reena says, "She's really Cheerful but that fs really all I know about her, she was in class A last year so she's got to be good for the team, and it seems like it would be easy to get along with her." I say, "Alright, you go ask Savana, Ill go get Alex on our team. We meet here today at 5 PM, if you don ft see us by 7 PM leave, ill be there tomorrow same time." Reena replies with, "Alright but it might take a while to get that guy to agree, he fs... not usual." I say, "I know, I talked to him over summer break just a bit, he fs not that bad once you get him in a talking mood." Reena says, "Alright I'll talk to you later then. See you later Max." I say, "Alright see you later." I know that getting Alex on our team would be a little more than hard... About 20 minutes after setting out to find Alex, I find him in the courtyard next to a small pond, napping on a questionable object. Alex is a younger guy about 2 years younger than me, but he got in because of his skill with his weapons. He has green scraggly hair and is for some odd reason usually wearing all green cloating down to his shoes... I dont know where he gets green shoes from... I try waking him up, only to get kicked in the shin out of the act of him defending himself even when sleeping... what the hell is with this guy... I'll try again. This time I roll him over and he imediately jumps to his feet at a weird angle and ends up falling back down, stumbling into the pond. I cant control my laughter and it leaks out. "AHAHAHA! How weird can you be when waking up?!" Alex yells, "Well it wouldnt have been weird if you wouldnt of woken me up like that! you rolled me tword's the pond so naturally I would have landed in it when I jumped up!" I say, "Sorry dude, I needed to ask you if you could be on my team." Alex replies, "No dude, I'm not joining a team yet. I need to get to know more people before I can decide." I say, "Come on, you know me right? 'Max Maloe'? I was talking to you over break!" Alex says, "I know that, but I don't know who I want for teammates! I need this to go perfectly or I'll be screwed!" I start to ask why but I decide not to, because it seems more than personal. I say instead, "Well can you at least meet the other members that I have on the team?" Alex asks, "How many members?" I say, "Three right now, if you say yes there will be four." Alex sighs and replies, "Alright, where are they?" I say, "They are just outside the school grounds." Alex replies with, "No, that wont work. Go find them and tell them the new meeting spot is here but on the other side of the pond next to the big oak tree." I say, "Alright I'll be right back, wait there for us." I run back to reena and see savana waiting with her. To my surprise she doesnt match Reena's description at all, she has blond hair and wears red glasses, and white cloak. I say "Reena! Alex said he might depending on the teammates!" Reena says, "That's great but where is he?" I respond saying, "Hes out by the big oak by the pond. He said this meeting spot wasnt good enough, lets just go before he leaves." I start walking and they follow me with haste. When we reach the pond once again Alex is sleeping. I say, "Are you kidding? When I first saw him over here he was sleeping... I'll wake him up the same way as last time." As I say that I get into position to roll Alex into the pond when he shouts "No need!" and everyone bursts into laughter. I say, "Well here are my other two teammates, Reena Terra and Savana Ariata." Unexpectedly Alex says, "It's nice to meet you Reena, but I already know Savana." I say, "Is that true savana?" Savana says, "Yea we share a certain common interest. Would you like to hear what it is?" Me and Reena both nod and Savana starts explaining. "Basically, we both know this school is a giant lie, me and Alex are doing our best to get close to the headmaster to see what hes up to." I'm beond shocked at that statement, But the more I think about it the more it takes sense. Theres two big reasons I belive them. First off, most of the things we are being taught have no relation to fighting, its mostly studying history of the world and the fiends. That means they were never trying to teach us to defend anyone in the first place, they were trying to get us ready to join the army of the fiends, or something like it. I say, "Makes sense... that headmaster is up to no good..." Reena puts on a extremely shocked face but it slowly fades as she thinks, and then speaks up, "As much as I don't want to believe that the past 2 years of my life have been a waste, it makes more sense than studying fiend history." I say, "So what? It means that we can now make a differance, but theres a secret that Ive been holding out from the whole school since I transfered in." Everyone has a face that makes me think a question mark is popping above their heads. "My father... was the first fiend king." Thats the second reason. Everyone's faces freeze in shock. "They have been teaching us lies. Ive known this for a while, Because my father was the leader of the fiends, but the fiends were never enemy's until he married my mom, and retired from being the king. The new king took over and made the fiends work against us. After that my dad disappeared after I was born and no one has seen him since then." Reena is the only one in shock after hearing that whole explanation. Alex says, "Well I guess we know what we need to do then. First off we need to get into class A all together, after that we wait for the nearest break, which is in 1 month we have 2 weeks of break. We will search for Max's dad during that time and see if there is any way to kill the current fiend king." We all agree and go register our team. We go back to the main building and register our team. Arthur says, "So this is your team? Who is the leader and what is the name of your team?" I ask my group, "Who should be the leader?" As I ask that, Reena, Alex, and Savana all say "You." I then ask, "What about the team name?" Reena says, "We will leave that up to you, we should all agree you would come up with a fitting name." I then say to Arthur, "I guess I'm the leader, and our team name is Trinnety Knights." Arthur walks up to the podium in the middle of the main testing hall and starts talking, "Today marks the beginning of week long testing period where you, and your team will be relying on each other for single and group testing. We will start today off by having two members of each team for single testing. Please select your members and then have them go to Saphire Sanctum, In Emeraldshard Forest." I ask the team "Who are we sending out?" We settle and agree that me and Alex will go first. Everyone goes to Saphire Sanctum where I find out, WE CANNOT USE OUR SOUL WEAPONS! I'm beyond shocked, And then arthur makes an announcement, "To all Participating in the first testing, We will be giving out weapons randomly to test how you can fight when you are not using a weapon when you are accustomed to. In fights against high level fiends you may end up losing your main weapon and need to find a nearby weapon to defend yourself with." Alex says, "Oh here come the weapons, I wonder what I'll end up getting..." I'm baffled and say, "You've gotta be kidding me..." He gets a scythe... And what would you know? I get a VERY odd sword with a black blade of all things! And Arthur shocks us by saying this, "Okay twenty seconds and you and your teammate will begin a free for all against all the other teams. Good luck to all!" Ah damn... I shout at alex to get back. The battle starts, Its absolute chaos. All I can hear is screams of pain and battle cries. I try to use my sword but it is SO DAMN HEAVY! I feel a something is wrong and quickly sidestep before I turn around and someone goes right past me as they miss their swing. I swing my sword harder and guess what? It acts like a Slingshot. It flings forward and reaches about seven times its normal length and then slingshots back. Well I guess I know why its so heavy... But this is certainly an unsual sword, but I like it. I start swinging at people left and right reaching distances I normally would never try to hit someone from. It feels so right. Before when I started using the Karo Blade it took a while to get used to it, but its almost as if I remember this sword... I don't get it but I like it. But then I'm shocked into reality when alex is being beaten. I rush right to Alex with my sword held high. My head hurt like it was being crushed, but at that moment my sword felt so light. I swing the sword what seems like 50 times in an instant. Not hesitating I ask Alex, "Are you alright? Get a grip dude! We could easily lose here! Have you forgotten why we were trying so hard?! Come on get up!" Alex slowly gets up, and we get ready to fight. I place my sword at my side and rush at the 300 remaining people in the sanctum. Arthur says with a bullhorn "When 50 people are left the test will be completed!"  
Me and Alex fight side by side until its over. We fight for 45 minutes and then its over. We made it to the end. Thinking back I don't really remember much of what happened while I was fighting, it feels as if I was fighting almost unconsciously. But whatever the case, we made it to the last 50. "How's that for a win?" I say to Alex, and he replies with, "Max... how the hell did you figure out how to use that sword?" I honestly don't know myself so I say, "I really dont know. Firstly, I somehow knew danger was coming and dodged a guy charging at me without seeing him. Then I turned around and swung and the sword flung forward then back, after that when I saw you in trouble I got really pissed off, so I started swinging my sword like a madman at the enemies. Any parts after that are a blur." Arthur steps up to the podium in the middle of the sanctum and says, "To all those remaining congratulations on making it to the end of the test. 100 points to those standing. there will be two more tests, all those with A perfect score move to class S, all those over 250 points will be in class A, over 200 points gets you class B, 150 points gets you class C, and any points under that gets you class D. Tomorrow for those of a group of four, the other two who did not participate in your group will do another test tomorrow. Those with three members will do a separate test against other teams of three. The final test will be a full group test against all other teams. Thank you for listening, Good night."

::Chapter 5 Cliche::  
Im currently following Arthur to see what hes up to, I've been keeping a really far distance so I don't think he knows im following him. Oh he stopped. Looks like hes talking with someone else... I don't recognize the other guy but he has some kinda evil aura. Well whatever the case im gonna listen into the conversation. Arthur says, "We need to eliminate some people from the academy soon, there's too many people who we wont be able to control. Most of team Trinnety Knights needs to be eliminated, but Max we still may be able to control. After the testing is over I want you to sneak into the dorms and assassinate Reena Terra, Alexander Drakmeer, and Savana Ariata. I shout, "WHAT!?" and realise the severity of what I just did. To hell with it, if hes gonna kill them I'll kill him! I take out my Karo Blade and rush around the corner. "You wont kill my friends!" I take a swing at arthur only for him to dodge and fling me into a wall. My Karo Blade Breaks. Arthur says, "Normally, I would kill you here and now, but we still may have use for someone like you. For now, take a nap." he then kicks me in my jaw and I black out. I wake up and I'm in my room. I slowly sit up and look around, I slowly remember what happened, but I honestly dont remember how I got in my room. I get up and I notice a note on my desk it reads "Max when you read this come to my room. -Reena" I head over to Reena's room and knock on her door, I'm pretty sure it was room 163... "Max? Is that you?" Its reena's voice I say yea and she lets me in I say thanks and see Savana and Alex. I say "What did you want to talk about?" Savana says, "We found you in the hallway knocked out up against the wall! Just what happened!?" I explain and then Alex slams his hands on the table we were sitting at and he yells, "THAT BASTARD! I'll KILL 'IM!" Everyone is beyond furious, But... I say, "But... He broke my weapon. How can I fight back?" Alex tosses me a case and it whacks me in the head. Alex says, "That's the weapon you used in the test. The reason its so unique is because its a relic. Was your dad's old weapon. When he disappeared that was the only thing anyone ever found that was his. No one has been able to draw out the power so they thought the fiend king was the only one who could use it. The current fiend king tried but failed to use it, so it was sealed as a relic. My dad was able to take the seal off. Seems like the power of the sword only activates when a blood related member of your family uses it." I'm really confused. My dad's old weapon? Why was it in the test in the first place then? A wild card? the more I think about this the more it hurts my head. And then there's my weapon. I ask everyone, "In the first place is it possible for a soul weapon to break?" they all shrug their shoulders. Seems like this mystery is just getting bigger and bigger... I say "Well we need to figure out what we will do from here. What we need to do for now is act like none of this ever happend. All three of you need to be on watch at night. Someone might pull something, but we don't know when. I'm pretty sure I can feign amnesia and act like nothing every happened." Alex says "But what do we do from now on? Our whole plan is now shattered. We won't be able to gain trust if he is just going to kill us!" I think for a little bit, and then I remember some things. I nearly shout it but I hold myself back and talk normally, "Here's what I'm going to do. Stay here everyone, I'm going to go grab some things." I sprint out of the room, straight to my room and grab a box from under my bed, and run straight back to Reena's room. I sit right back down and set the box to my side. "These are the things my dad left me before he left. I never saw him but he still left these things to me. One of them is this thing, I never really got what it was for but I get it now. The rest is just other things that I could get other places" I hold up a small box made of titanium. It has a small hole cut out under it and its oddly formed. The bottom of the sword has a matching part which makes me think it is the key. I use the sword and pop open the box. Inside lays a note and what looks like a stack of cards. "Huh? What the heck are these suppose to be?" Reena says, "Read the note first, if anything it will explain what they are." I do what she says and read the note out loud.

"Dear max,

I hope you will not have to read this card, but if you are, that means you have had a deathly encounter and many years have passed since you obtained your powers. I hope that you may use the Sword of Serenfel as it was intended to be used. The cards in the box react to certain situations, and may be the key to survival in some cases. If a card reacts take it out and slice it with the sword. It should break into dust and go into the sword, letting you use the ability of the card. Once the sword has determined that the situation has been resolved the dust will flow out of the sword and form into a card again. But over time the cards will not longer reform with the dust. The sword may determine that you can use the powers as you need to and no longer need to wait for them to activate. Some of them may even be unlocked already. Time will only tell if you will need these cards. But knowing how events are unfolding since I left the throne, you may need assistance. Seeing as how many people will try to stop the king, he may do drastic things. I leave this note with places to find the help you will need, but it comes at a cost. Each place comes with many trials and many dangers. Only go to these places if you are left no other choice. The heart of fire will open the path to the ice of hell, and the heart of fire is found where grass grows no longer. This is where you will find me. If I am no longer living by the time you read this, Find my ally here. The deepest place in the darkest forest will leave the light to fend all darkness. This is all I can leave you."

That is all it reads. Of all things my dad leaves me riddles to save the world. That is the most cheesy thing he could have come up with, but of all things he knows that I would understand them. I stand up and say, "Well that settles that. Here's what we will be doing now. We need to find my dad. He can help us do what needs to be done." But saying that is one thing, doing it is another. We first need to figure out what he meant by the heart of fire, and it is in a place where no grass grows. My first guess would be the Charred Forest, The only place near here that would not have any grass. "We are going to the charred forest." "Wouldn't the heart of fire more likely be here?" I look at Savana. She's right, Hope is right on top of a giant stone plateau. How my dad would know that is a complete mystery but it is more logical. The Charred Forest wasn't there until 4 years ago, which means Hope would be the more logical alternative. "All right then. Looks like we have a job to do. Savana, I want you to try to find some kind of blueprints to the academy, so we know what is hidden and whats not. This is probably more risky than anything we can do right now, but your the only one quick enough to get in and out of the office without getting noticed. Until we have the blueprints we have nothing to go on and that means we cant get anything done. Meet up at the STF at 11 PM tomorrow." I get up grab my things and head to the door. As I open the door I say "Sleep safe guys, please don't let your guard down tonight."

::Chapter 6 Training to Mazes::  
I get back to my room and on my bed is another note. It reads "Max, I'm interested in what your plotting, I'll spare your friends for 2 weeks. Make good use of this time or you will lose to what I have in store. - Arthur Undel" Oh good... we have some time to prepare, but that note means that he knew we are planning something, and already has a counter attack plan. We have to work fast. I'll just go to sleep now, even if its only 7:28 PM. I turn off my lights and go to sleep. It's about five PM when I wake up. Damn habits, I still wake up on an internal clock. But it may work out to my favor. Im going down to the training area about an hour away from hope, I had my friend's dad make this last year in secret. I will train until the group gets there at 11 PM, so I have all day to get used to my new weapon. Its about 7 AM when I get there, and I'm at the door. It was made to look like the rocks but it is simple to open, just push on it and slide to the left. Did I mention Once inside slide back in place and push. First thing on the list to do is to get used to the sword's natural weight. All weapon's weight are normally different, or at the least the way they cut through the air is different making the weight seem less or more. But in the end I have never really trained by myself, and when I did train it was with the teacher's guidance. Might as well give it a shot. First I should go over to the limestone pillars to test how far it can cut. I should swing at about 70 percent of what I can really do. Woosh, goes the blade and cuts 7-8 inches deep into the limestone. "Ah crap... was that a little too soft?" The cut is not even close to straight, it looks more like it just pushed the limestone instead of cutting it. Alright, 90 percent power but I'll stop short. *Tssssss* Huh? that time it melted it?! Wait... my dad said some skills would already be unlocked. Heated blades? Oh heeeeell yes. This could get fun quick! I motion the same as I did last time into a new pillar but with more force. *Boom* Ow! Explosive?! What in the holy hell?! Okay, this is weird. Full force equals explosive blade? Just under full force is a molten sword? Less than enough power is just a force push? This could get hard to remember as I gain more cards. For now I should just nickname the abilitys. My first one will be 'Push' My second will be 'Molten' and the last one should be 'Explosion'. Next I should swing at full force but at a distance. "Haah!" *fweew* *Boom* The sword launches a bullet sized explosive and that is what blew it up and hurt me last time. "...!" A light! I just back by reflex and notice the light follows me. A card? Are you kidding me, a card already? I grab it and notice there's two. One is what looks like an actual gun, and the other is completely blacked out aside from text on it. "Stolen" Are you freaking kidding me?! It says stolen on it?! What in hell is that suppose to mean?! Ah whatever, I'll just put it back in my box for now. I use my sword to unlock the box. "...Huh? They are gone?" All my cards are gone... wait a second... does this mean I cant even know what moves I can have until whatever otherworldly power decides I can have it? Just great... whatever I dont even care anymore. I put the stolen card back in the box and lock it. I put my box away, throw the gun card in the air and slash it. My sword turns into a gunblade. Oh heeeeeeell yes! The sword now is slightly shorter but with a trigger and a barrel at the end. I get down low and go prone. I aim at the pillar I dented with the push ability. I pull the trigger and my ears are immediately ringing. Was probably for the best that I went prone, rather than one handing it like I was tempted to do. Would have lost an arm for that mistake. That was like a super sniper round, and it packed one hell of a punch, seeing as how the limestone pillar now has a eight inch freaking hole in it. "Well then... that was worth it." The name for this one will be 'Blast'. The card I slashed stops glowing and reforms and I put it in my box. I wonder when the day will come when I figure out just what that card was. It is 10 PM and everyone got here early. "Savana, did you get anything?" She has a bit of a troubled expression on. She says, "Yea I got a map of the school but there is a problem. There is a hallway that goes nowhere in the basement, But thats the problem. I have a hunch that something is back there but we have no clue what." hmn... all I can think of is this cant be a good sign. Well for now I suppose all we can do is stumble blindly into it. Trap or not.


End file.
